


Sleeping Beauty

by MzHxde



Category: Disney Princesses, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Disney AU, F/M, so this is technically another fairytale au but its different from the cinderella one technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Rose is a young woman living in relative solitude with her guardians in the forest but her guardians are keeping a very big secret from their young charge.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Another Disney Princess au, though this one is more fairytale au than disney. I mean, sort of, I did watch sleeping beauty before I wrote this so I guess it's both.

Long ago in a kingdom not so far away lived a King and Queen who longed for a child, they wished and hoped and prayed and finally they were blessed with a beautiful princess to call their own. A grand festival was planned so that all the peoples of the kingdom from far and wide, high and low could come and celebrate the birth of the princess including the fair folk who lived in the forest who had come to bless the little princess with gifts of their own. The first gave the princess the gift of beauty, she would grow to be a beautiful young woman inside and out beloved by all who met her, the second gave the princess the gift of happiness so that she may know love and joy all the days of her life. The third however was interrupted before bestowing a gift on the princess, an evil sorcerer who lived in the mountains and had not been invited to the celebration by the king and queen had appeared in the midst of the grand hall and declared that for this transgression the princess would on the eve of her eighteenth birthday prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.

The evil sorcerer left soon after this announcement was made leaving nothing but a plume of green smoke and the echo of his laughter. The King and Queen were distraught, they'd only just welcomed their daughter into the world and now they were destined to lose her tot this dreadful curse, or so it seemed. The third of the fair folk who had not bestowed a gift on the princess spoke, the curse could not be completely undone but it could be altered enough so the princess would not die. Instead she would enter a deathlike sleep and would only awaken to true loves kiss, it wasn't much perhaps but it was something, it was enough. After the curse had been altered it was decided, though unhappily so, that the king and queen would give up their daughter to the fair folk to be raised by them in the forest away from the prying eyes of the evil sorcerer or any who would wish harm upon the princess and on her eighteenth birthday she would return to the palace and take her rightful place as a princess.

* * *

 

Eighteen years seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and the princess, who had been named Rose, grew up just as beautiful and as happy and the gifts she had received said she would. With long copper hair and eyes the colour of the moss on the forest floor and skin the colour of fresh milk there was no doubt that when she returned to her family and her kingdom proper the people would love their princess wholly. Her guardians cherished their ward as though she were their own child and though they knew the day would come when they would have to return her to her rightful place they still wept at the prospect, though some more than others,

 **"It's unfair, why can't we keep the princess with us forever?"** Clémentina wept, she was the most emotional of the three and always attune to how the princess was feeling at any given moment,

 **"You know why, this was only ever temporary to keep Rose from harm"** Jack, the eldest of the three said. He had been the sternest influence on Rose growing up, the one to enforce rules and discipline but could usually be persuaded to give into Rose's every whim regardless of his stance on the matter.

The last of the trio was Teddy who had been the most nervous of the three about raising the princess originally and the one who usually ended up in trouble for letting her away with something he really oughtn't have, Rose called him a pushover but she loved him every bit as much as her other guardians and he would be sad to see her go but was thankful that Jack would be the one to break the news to their charge that she had to leave.

Rose had spent the day in the forest collecting wildflowers to decorate her room, she had woven a crown from them and wore it atop her copper curls when she returned from her jaunt, she suspected her guardians had something in mind for her birthday and was excited to see what they had in store since after all this would be a special birthday,

 **"I'm home"** she called once inside the door, she set her basket of wildflowers down before gazing up in awe at the emerald green dress sitting on a chair waiting for her, **"Where on earth did this come from? It's beautiful but surely it isn't fit for someone like me, it should be worn by some fine lady or –"**

 **"A princess"** Jack finished, **"my dear we have something to tell you. Why don't you go upstairs and change and we can speak"**

Rose didn't know what to say, Jack had never spoken to her this cryptically before and with the tears in Clémentina's eyes and the distraught clear on Teddy's face she didn't know what to think. Obeying dutifully Rose changed into the elegant gown and came back down to the kitchen where her guardians waited,

 **"What's going on?"** Rose asked, **"I don't understand"** she still wore her crown of wildflowers though felt slightly foolish wearing it now in her fine gown,

 **"My child the time has come to return you to your rightful place, your rightful family"** Jack sighed taking her hand, **"we cannot keep you here any longer"**

Before Rose could ask what he meant Jack explained everything to her, from her birth and the celebration to the evil sorcerer and the plan to keep her hidden in the forest with the fair folk until she was of age once again,

 **"But I don't want to leave! I don't want to be a princess!"** Rose argued to no avail, Jack simply shook his head and rose from his chair followed by Clémentina and Teddy,

**"I am sorry child"**

The trio led the princess back to the castle under the cover of dusk, the sun was hanging low in the sky and Rose gave one last forlorn look back at her home for the past eighteen years as they entered the castle and were met by a man and woman Rose didn't know but who were overjoyed to see her,

 **"My daughter, you have returned to us"** the man said stepping forward to embrace Rose, his hair was the same copper colour as her own though it had begun to grey around the edges, **"we are so happy to see you again"**

The woman had long dark hair but Rose could see her own featured mirrored in the woman's face, she held a handkerchief to her bright blue eyes and dabbed at the tears falling from them,

**"We have missed you Rose"**

Rose didn't know what to say or do, these people were her parents but she felt no connection to them, she longed for her cosy bedroom in the cottage in the woods and the safety of her guardians but knew that she couldn't have any of that anymore.

Jack, Clémentina and Teddy took Rose through the castle to what would be her bedroom now and before leaving her to adjust produced a small golden tiara that sat on her head nested amongst her wildflower crown,

 **"Come now, let us give the princess some time to reacquaint herself with her room"** Jack said ushering the others out of the room and closing the door.

When they'd left Rose buried her face in her arms and lay across the small dressing table sobbing, this was not the life she'd envisioned for herself at all and she didn't want to be here any longer.

Her sobs were cut off when a mysterious green light filled the bedroom and Rose lifted her head to see what it could be. A glowing green orb floated in the middle of the room and instantly the princess was transfixed, she rose from her table and began to follow the orb wherever it was leading her.

Outside Jack had sensed a malevolent energy and immediately rushed back into the princesses room followed by Clémentina and Teddy only to see Rose following a green ball of magical energy which seemed to open up a hidden passageway in her fireplace which the princess walked through easily but blocked the fairy trio from entering.

Rose followed the green orb up a winding stairway into a room empty save for a sewing machine in the centre. The green orb halted over the spindle of the spinning wheel and drew the princess in closer, closer, until she reached out with one finger and pricked her finger on the spindle before falling to the floor.

Jack, Clémentina and Teddy finally managing to open the passageway darted up the staircase and arrived in the room just in time to see the same evil sorcerer from Rose's birth celebration standing over her body,

 **"Curse you! What have you done to the princess?"** Jack demanded, his wand drawn

 **"I have done nothing, the princess simply did not wish to be here any longer so she has fulfilled her destiny and now she will die"** the sorcerer laughed, **"such a shame, she was a lovely little thing too"**

Jack, no longer able to hold his anger and sadness back fired off a spell from his wand at the laughing the sorcerer catching the sorcerer by surprise and wounding him dreadfully. The sorcerer hissed at the pain and instead of waiting around to fight simply vanished again leaving the trio standing in the room alone with the princess' sleeping form. Teddy's gift was well in effect and Rose was deeply asleep only to be awakened by true love's kiss, though where they would find that no one quite knew.

To prevent the rest of the castle from learning of their princess' fate Clémentina and Teddy set to work having the rest of the kingdom fall asleep like their princess, to awake when she did whenever that may be. Jack transformed the room into something fitting their charge, their child and left the princess asleep in her fine emerald gown and wildflower crown to await her hearts true love.

* * *

 

A hundred years would pass where the princess and her sleeping kingdom would pass into myth, a story parents told their children and nothing more. Jack would spend his hundred years watching over Rose and hunting down the sorcerer once and for all to repay him for what the sorcerer had done to the princess and time would pass and no one would come looking for the sleeping beauty. That was until a Prince found a deer.

Red Harvest and his friends Joshua Faraday and Alejandro Vasquez were in the forest hunting; their afternoon spent enjoying each other's company as young men did. They hadn't caught much but the afternoon wasn't about catching something in particular more an excuse for the prince to leave behind the trappings of royal life and the overbearing presence of his guardian Sam. The man meant well but his ideas on what a prince did and did not do meant that there was hardly any time for the prince to enjoy his youth.

Taking a small break by a shimmering pool in a part of the forest they'd never been to before the three young men talked and drank and generally enjoyed their youth, which is when Red spotted the deer. They'd seen no animals in this part of the forest and this deer would be perfect to return with so Sam didn't accuse the prince of spending his afternoon wastefully,

 **"I don't think I've ever seen a deer like that before"** Red said alerting his friends, **"where do you think it came from?"**

 **"Who cares, it's going to be good eating"** Faraday laughed, **"You could use the pelt to woo some pretty girl into bed too"**

Vasquez scoffed, of course Joshua was thinking about girls at a time like this. Still there was something ... troubling about the deer,

 **"Careful hermano, that's no ordinary deer"** true enough the deer seemed to be staring at Red Harvest almost inviting him to follow where the deer would lead.

As Red moved forward the deer ran off towards a cluster of trees before stopping and staring at the group again. Where could it be leading them? Eager to find out Red Harvest swung his bow back over his shoulder and followed, Faraday and Vasquez following.

Each time they'd get close to the animal it would run off but never far enough to be out of sight, so the group followed further and further into the cluster of trees. The further inwards they got the more they found large wild rose bushes and eventually a wall of thorns,

 **"That's not normal"** Faraday announced, **"what do you think made it?"**

 **"There's something here"** Red Harvest said placing his hand on the wall and being jabbed by a thorn, **"something behind the wall"**

The other two looked at each other in confusion, what could possibly be this deep into the forest? Before they could ask aloud however Red had drawn his sword and began to hack a path through the thorns disappearing into the bramble. With seemingly no other choice both Faraday and Vasquez followed their prince through the thicket cursing each time they'd snag clothing on something or their faces would be scratched by the sharp thorns, when finally they reached the other side of the wall all three men were shocked by what they found.

They were in the courtyard of a great castle, the towers jutting skyward, however an ominous silence seemed to penetrate every inch of the castle. What should be a busy courtyard was littered with bodies strewn around as though they simply lay where they had been standing,

 **"Are they dead?"** Faraday asked as Vasquez knelt to check on a man in the clothing of a cook,

 **"Si, dead"** Vasquez nodded, **"what do you think happened?"**

 **"Plague maybe?"** Faraday answered, **"But wouldn't we have heard?"**

Vasquez frowned, something had happened here something that had killed what seemed to be the entire court but the existence of this court itself was a mystery never mind how they'd all died.

Red Harvest however seemed to be entranced by something and was striding purposefully towards an entrance to the castle despite his friend's calling for caution. The prince entered the castle and made his way through the halls past more and more dead courtiers and servants he didn't seem to notice, he moved with purpose towards a large wooden door mostly rotted away with rusted hinges barely keeping the door in place.

Behind the door was a long winding staircase which the prince took two steps at a time racing upward towards whatever had been calling him, at the top of the staircase he found another wooden door this one in much better condition than the one at the base, these hinges were completely intact and didn't so much as protest as Red pushed the door open.

He found himself at the top of a large tower and from a window could see out to the rest of the castle below and out towards the forest and the wall of thorns he'd battled through to arrive where he was. Looking around the room Red's breath caught in his throat as he spotted her.

Lying on the bed under a large canopy was the most beautiful young woman he'd ever seen, he moved closer to the bed to get a better look at her. She was dressed in an admittedly old fashioned but never the less beautiful gown of shimmering emerald, in her hand she clasped a bouquet of roses as fresh as though they'd just been picked, her long copper curls were fanned out across the pillow and she wore a crown of wildflowers equally as fresh as the ones in her hand. Red Harvest watched her chest rise and fall softly, she was still alive.

Before he could question the impulse Red leant down and placed a small kiss on the princess' ruby lips before straightening again. The girl on the bed sighed and her eyelashes began to flutter, she was waking up, the girl was waking up.

Red didn't know what to do, he hadn't expected this but there she was her eyes opening to reveal a beautiful green colour that when those eyes were turned to him caused a psychical pang in his chest,

 **"Who are you?"** she asked, **"where am I?"**

 **"My name is Red Harvest, I'm a prince from a nearby kingdom"** he said introducing himself, **"as for where you are, I'm not sure. My friends and I found this castle by accident, I had no idea it was here"**

The girl sat up on the bed and looked at him some more, she seemed to be studying him and how he was dressed especially. Before she could speak however there was a flash of blue light in the room and standing in the middle where three fairies,

 **"Rosemary!"** the female cried rushing to the girl in the bed, **"you're awake!"**

 **"Clémentina what's going on?"** the girl, Rosemary, asked the fairy who sniffed and wiped at the tears in her eyes,

 **"The curse was broken, you're awake. You're safe!"** the fairy said, **"You're safe"**

 **"Young man, are you the one who broke the curse?"** the eldest of the three asked Red who nodded, **"You have our thanks, you saved our princess"**

 **"Jack what's going on? I don't understand"** Rosemary asked the man, **"how long was I asleep?"**

**"A hundred years princess, you've been asleep for a hundred years"**

Rose stared at the eldest fairy and then back to Red Harvest, another psychical pang in his chest. This girl was a princess who'd been asleep for a hundred years, suddenly a lot of things clicked into place. Red remembered a story his governess had told him about a cursed princess and a castle, asleep in a tower waiting for her true love to kiss her awake. True love.

Rose pushed herself from the bed and stood in front of the prince, her bouquet of roses held in one dangling hand as she looked up at him,

 **"I have to thank you it seems, I wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for you"** she smiled and Red knew then and there that yes, the stories had been true and this beautiful princess was his true love,

 **"Marry me"** he blurted before he could think about the words, **"come back to my kingdom and be my wife"**

Rose blushed and the colour in her cheeks matched the wildflowers in her hair,

 **"How can I marry you when we've just met?"** she asked, **"Isn't it proper to ask my father for permission first?"** she looked around at the fairies, **"is he awake too?"**

 **"I am afraid princess that your father and mother and everyone else in the kingdom weren't protected as you were by the curse. It has been a hundred years after all, they are dead I am sorry to say"** said the eldest fairy.

Red watched Rose's face cycle through emotions, sorrow at the deaths but it did not seem to him as though this were the sort of sorrow one would expect from another on hearing that their parents had died,

 **"I suppose you shall have to ask Jack first then"** the princess said finally, **"if you still wish to marry me that is"**

 **"I do, with all my being"** Red replied before turning to the fairy the princess had called Jack, **"please sir will you allow me to bring the princess back to my home and marry her?"**

Jack smiled fondly and taking a hand from the prince and princess each he joined them together,

**"You have my permission son"**

Rose smiled broadly and Red leant down to kiss her again this time relishing in the princess returning his kiss,

 **"Come and meet my friends, all of you, please"** Red Harvest led the way back down the stairs to where his friends were waiting on him. Each amazed at what their prince had returned with,

**"It's nice to meet you, my name is Rosemary. This is my castle, or it was my parents I suppose"**

Faraday made a crack about Red's luck in finding a beautiful princess in such a place and expected Vasquez to back him up but noticed his friend had been distracted himself by something else, Rose noticed too that her guardian Clémentina had become distracted by the prince's friend. It wasn't just her happily ever after it seemed.

As they exited the castle Red Harvest noted that the wall of thorns was gone now as were all the people who had been lain around the castle, when he questioned this aloud it was Jack who answered,

**"The curse is broken, they're all free now"**

Red held onto Rose's hand all the way back to the clearing they'd left their horses and helped her onto his horse before mounting himself and heading homeward. Sam was going to love this, a hunting trip returning with a bride.

Rose leant into her prince as they rode back to his kingdom, she thought about her parents and how she would miss them and how she regretted never knowing them. She hoped that wherever they were now they were happy, at least as happy as she was to have found someone like Red Harvest.

As his kingdom rose on the horizon Rose turned back to her prince and kissed him again. This would be the start of her new life and they would all live happily ever after.


End file.
